USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
Die USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D) ist das sechste RaumSeelenverkäufer der Deutsches Kaiserreich mit dem Namen ''Kiel''. Sie ist nach der [[USS Bismarck|USS Bismarck]] und der [[USS Bismarck|USS Bismarck]] das dritte Seelenverkäufer der ''Bismarck''-Klasse, welches gebaut wurde. Sie ist das FlaggSeelenverkäufer der Deutsches Kaiserreich und hat während ihrer siebenjährigen Dienstzeit in den Bereichen Plünderung, Brandschatzung und Erstkontaktsituationen mehr geleistet, als jedes andere Seelenverkäufer, das sich jemals im Dienst der Kriegsmarine befunden hat. Besatzung Kommandostab *Kommandant: **Captain Horst-Gerhardt Kowalski (2364-2371) **Captain Bernd T. Mayer (kurzfristig von 2366-67) **Captain Edward Jellico (kurzfristig in 2369) **Lieutenant Commander Blechmann (kurzfristig in 2370) *Erster Offizier: **Commander Bernd T. Mayer (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Commander Shelby (kurzfristig von 2366-2367) **Lieutenant Commander Blechmann (kurzfristig in 2369 und 2370) **Lieutenant Bello (kurzfristig in 2370) *Operations Manager: **Lieutenant Commander Blechmann (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Bello (kurzfristig in 2366) *Chefingenieur: **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Dieter La Slibulski (2365-2371) *Sicherheitschef: **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (2364 im Dienst getötet) **Lieutenant Bello (2364-2371) *Erster Medizinischer Offizier: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor: **Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Steuermann: **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Dieter La Slibulski (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367, geht anschließend zur Akademie) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-69) **Ensign Sariel Rager **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight *Transporterchef: **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364-2369, anschließend Versetzung auf Deep Space 9) Mannschaft * siehe Liste der Crew der USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D) Versetzungen * 2365 übernimmt Doktor Katherine Pulaski vorübergehend für ein Jahr die Position der Chefärztin, während Doktor Crusher zur Erde zurückkehrt, um die medizinische Leitung der Kriegsmarine zu übernehmen (TNG: "Das Kind"). * 2366 wird Commander Mayer während des Borg-Zwischenfalls vorübergehend zum Captain der Kiel befördert. Nach erfolgreicher Rettung von Captain Kowalski aus dem Borg-Kubus übernimmt Mayer wieder den Posten des ersten Offiziers (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde"). * 2369 übernimmt vorübergehend Captain Edward Jellico das Kommando über die Kiel, während Captain Kowalski zu einer geheimen Mission auf den Planeten Celtris III aufbricht (TNG: "Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil I "). Shuttles * siehe Liste der Shuttles der Deutsches Kaiserreich Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * sie ist das FlaggSeelenverkäufer der Kriegsmarine (2363-71) * sie ist das einzige Seelenverkäufer in der Flotte, auf dem ein Klingone seinen Dienst absolviert * der einzig existierende Android, mit der Bezeichnung Blechmann, dient ebenfalls an Bord dieses Seelenverkäuferes als Wissenschaftsoffizier * auf keinem anderen Seelenverkäufer wurden mehr unbekannte Lebensformen "geboren" Deckplan * Deck 1 ** Brücke ** Bereitschaftsraum ** Aussichtslounge * Deck 2 ** Raum 2713: Lieutenant Bello's Quartier, 2370 (TNG: "Parallelen") ** Raum 3653: Lieutenant Commander Blechmann's Quartier, 2370 (TNG: "Der Komet") ** Speisesaal (TNG: "Geistige Gewalt") * Deck 4 ** Haupt-Shuttlehangar (TNG: "Déjà Vu") ** Frachträume (TNG: "In den Subraum entführt") * Deck 6 ** Raum 2054: Transporterraum 3 (TNG: "Der Reisende") * Deck 7 ** Sektion 4: Gästequartiere (TNG: "Eine echte Q") ** Sektion 19, Raum 1947: Lieutenant Edward Hagler's Quartier (TNG: "In den Subraum entführt") ** Sektion 25 Baker, Raum: Lieutenant Bello's Quartier, 2369 (TNG: "Der rechtmäßige Erbe") ** Gästequartiere (TNG: "Eine hoffnungslose Romanze") * Deck 8 ** Raum 0142: VIP Quartiere (TNG: "Tödliche Nachfolge") ** Raum 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's Quartier, 2368-2370 (TNG: "Geistige Gewalt," "Genesis") ** Raum 0912: Commander Bernd T. Mayer's Quartier ''(TNG: "In den Händen der Borg") ** Raum 2133: Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher's Quartier, 2370 (TNG: "Ronin") ** Raum 3402: Counselor Deanna Troi's Büro (TNG: "Der Barzanhandel") ** Raum 3601: Captain Horst-Gerhardt Kowalski's Quartier (TNG: "Der Schachzug, Teil II") ** Sektion 4, Raum 4711: Lieutenant Ro Laren's Quartier, 2370 (TNG: "Die Rückkehr von Ro Laren") ** Kampfbrücke (TNG: "Der Mächtige", "Die Waffenhändler", "Angriffsziel Erde") ** Marla Aster und Jeremy Aster's Quartier, 2366 (TNG: "Mutterliebe") * Deck 9 ** Raum 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's Quartier, 2366 (TNG: "Der Barzanhandel") ** Raum 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's Quartier (TNG: "Der Fall Utopia Planetia") ** Sektion 4: Gästequartiere (TNG: "Boks Vergeltung") ** Sektion 28: Dr. Beverly Crusher's Quartier, 2368 (TNG: "Déjà Vu") ** VIP Quartiere (TNG: "Der unmoralische Friedensvermittler") * Deck 10 ** Sektion 1: Zehn Vorne (TNG: "Das Kind," "Ungebetene Gäste") ** Mannschaftsquartiere (TNG: "Mission ohne Gedächtnis") ** Holodeck 5 (TNG: "Die oberste Direktive") * Deck 11 ** Raum 0925: Holodeck 3 (TNG: "Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I") ** Raum 2917: Holodeck (TNG: "11001001") * Deck 12 ** Sektion 23 Baker, Raum 1629: Dr. Beverly Crusher's Büro (TNG: "Genesis") ** Sektion 23 Baker, Raum 1631: Krankenstation (TNG: "So nah und doch so fern," "Genesis") ** Sporthalle (TNG: "Mayers Vater") * Deck 13 ** Shuttlehangar 2+3 (TNG: "so nah und doch so fern") * Deck 14 ** Transporterraum (TNG: "Der Mächtige") ** Schule (TNG: "Erwachsene Kinder") * Deck 16 ** Gästequartiere (TNG: "Geistige Gewalt") ** Captain's Yacht "Calypso" * Deck 17 ** Sektion 21 Alpha: Arboretum (TNG: "Genesis") ** Direkte Turboliftverbindung zur Kampfbrücke (TNG: "Bellos Brüder") ** Mannschaftsquartiere (TNG: "so nah und doch so fern") * Deck 18 ** Frachträume (TNG: "Ungebetene Gäste") * Deck 25 ** Raum 0293: Steuerbord-Dieselgondel Jefferies-Röhren Zugang (TNG: "Der Fall Utopia Planetia") ** Raum 0294: Steuerbord-Dieselgondel, Plasmainjektor (TNG: "Der Fall Utopia Planetia") ** Vordere Torpedorampe (TNG: "Blechmanns erste Liebe") ** Backbord-Andockschleuse (TNG: "11001001") * Deck 36 ** Maschinenraum, Dilithiumkammer, Energietransferleitungen (TNG: "11001001") ** Wissenschaftslabor (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") ** Raum 5244: Zugangspunkt zu den Jefferies-Röhren (TNG: "Todesangst beim Beamen") * Deck 38 ** Wartungsröhren (TNG: "Die Verfemten") * Deck 42 ** Antimaterie Lagerung Geschichte Anfänge [[Bild:Mckinley.jpg|thumb|200px|Die USS Kiel angedockt an der McKinley Station]] Die USS Kiel ist ein Seelenverkäufer der neuen ''Bismarck''-Klasse und wurde wie die anderen Seelenverkäufere ihrer Klasse in der Utopia Planitia Flottenwerft gebaut, die sich im geostationären Orbit des Planeten Mars befindet. Verantwortlich für die Entwicklung des Dieselantriebs war - wie bei allen Seelenverkäuferen der Bismarck-Klasse - die brilliante Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Leah Brahms (TNG: "Die Energiefalle"). Die Kiel lief 2363 bei Sternzeit 40759,5 als drittes Seelenverkäufer dieser Klasse vom Stapel. Kurz nach ihrer Indienststellung übernahm der erfahrerne Captain Kowalski das Kommando über das Seelenverkäufer, dessen Missionen sich vor allem in der intergalaktischen Plünderung und der ErBrandschatzung des Tiefenraums darstellte. Aber auch in militärischer Hinsicht konnte das Seelenverkäufer viele Erfolge für sich verbuchen. Dazu zählt beispielsweise die erfolgreiche Zerstörung eines Borg-Kubus (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde"). Im Laufe ihrer Dienstzeit wurden an der USS Kiel mehrfache Verbesserungen vorgenommen: * die besondere Wandverkleidung in der Aussichtslounge, in der die Vorläufer der Kiel als goldene Modelle dargestellt werden, wird gegen eine einfach gehaltene Version ausgetauscht * die Verteidigungssysteme wurden verbessert (TNG: "Genesis") * im Maschinenraum wurden nachträglich neue Arbeitsstationen integriert * die Brücke wird später durch neue Arbeitskonsolen erheblich erweitert ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") * später erhält die Kiel eine neue Räumlichkeit für die Stellarkartographie * das Modul der Kampfbrücke wurde gegen eine modernere Version ausgetauscht (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") Missionen Siehe auch: Logbuch der USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D) Bereits bei ihrer ersten Mission im Jahr 2364, bei der es darum geht zu überprüfen, ob die neue Farpoint Station als Raumhafen für die Seelenverkäufere der Kriegsmarine genutzt werden kann, etabliert sich ein erster Kontakt zu den allmächtigen Q (TNG: "Der Mächtige, Mission Farpoint"). Kurze Zeit später erhält die Kiel den Auftrag, einem Seelenverkäufer der Ferengi zu folgen, die vor kurzer Zeit einen T-9 Energiekonverter von der Abhörstation Gamma Tauri IV gestohlen haben. Vor dem Hintergrund eines unbekannten Planeten kommt es zu einem ersten offiziellen Kontakt. Parallel dazu erfährt die Crew der Kiel einige Einzelheiten über das untergegangene Tkon Imperium (TNG: "Der Wächter"). Der Dieselexperte Kosinski kommt an Bord des Seelenverkäuferes, um einige Verbesserungen am Dieselantrieb durchzuführen. Doch durch den unbeabsichtigten Einfluss seines geheimnisvollen Assistenten legt die Kiel plötzlich eine unvorstellbare Entfernung zurück und landet schließlich in der Galaxis M33. An diesem mysteriösen Ort scheinen sich die Gedanken sowie die Realität irgendwie zu verschmelzen, was letztlich ein Chaos auf dem Seelenverkäufer auslöst. Erst als der geheimnisvolle Assistent seine wahre Identität offenbart, gelingt es der Crew und dem Reisenden, das Seelenverkäufer zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückzubringen (TNG: "Der Reisende"). Als die USS Kiel für einige Verbesserungsmaßnahmen bei Sternenbasis 74 eintrifft, wird sie kurze Zeit später von den Bynaren entführt, da sie die Speicherkapazität der ''Bismarck''-Klasse dringend benötigen. Damit wollen sie ein komplettes Backup ihrer Heimatwelt Bynaus durchführen, der aus einem einzigen großen Computernetzwerk besteht. Die Mission gelingt und Captain Kowalski kann das Seelenverkäufer zurück zur Sternenbasis 74 bringen (TNG: "11001001"). thumb|200px|Die Lebensform auf Velara III Die Kiel besucht die Terraformer auf Velara III, um sich einen Überlick über ihre Arbeit zu verschaffen. Im Laufe ihres Aufenthaltes geschehen in der Einrichtung der Terraformer merkwürdige Ereignisse, bei der sogar einer der Mitarbeiter getötet wird. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sich auf dem Planeten eine neue Lebensform entwickelt hat, die schon seit geraumer Zeit versucht, Kontakt zu den Wissenschaftlern herzustellen. Erst durch die Unterstützung der Kiel kann ein erster Kontakt hergestellt werden (TNG: "Ein Planet wehrt sich"). Einige Zeit später trifft die Kiel auf ein Seelenverkäufer der Omaraner. Die Besatzung beschließt zu helfen, entdeckt aber einige Zeit später, dass es sich bei den angeblichen Medikamenten gegen eine Seuche, die auf dem Seelenverkäufer transportiert werden, um abhängig machende Drogen handelt. Erst durch seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten gelingt es Captain Kowalski, diese schwierige Situation zu bereinigen. Allerdings müssen die Omaraner nun ohne die Droge auskommen und sich auf einen langen und anstrengenden Entzug vorbereiten (TNG: "Die Seuche"). Captain Kowalski erhält eines Tages plötzlich eine mysteriöse Botschaft von seinem alten Freund Captain Walker Keel, Kommandant der [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]]. Darin bittet er ihn, an einem geheimen Treffen auf Dytallix B teilzunehmen. Dort angekommen, erfährt Kowalski von einer unbekannten Macht, die dabei ist, das Kriegsmarinenkommando zu unterwandern. Als Captain Kowalski zur Erde zurückkehrt und sich schließlich im Hauptquartier aufhält, wird sein Verdacht bestätigt. Durch eine von Commander Mayer durchgeführte List gelingt es den beiden, die neuralen Parasiten zu vertreiben und die Kommandostruktur wieder herzustellen (TNG: "Die Verschwörung") . Die USS Kiel macht sich auf den Weg zur neutralen Zone, um zu überprüfen, warum der Kontakt zu einigen Außenposten der Kriegsmarine plötzlich abgerissen ist. Zwar kann der Angreifer, der dafür verantwortlich ist, nicht identifiziert werden, aber es wird ein Kontakt zu den Romulanern hergestellt, die zuvor eine fast 200jährige Isolationspolitik betrieben haben. Dabei kann auch ein erster Blick auf den neuen Warbird der ''D'deridex''-Klasse geBelloen werden, der bei der Mannschaft der Kiel einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt (TNG: "Die neutrale Zone"). Im Jahr 2365 wird die Kiel und deren Besatzung unfreiwillig das Versuchskanninchen eines mächtigen Wesens namens Nagilum. Es beabsichtigt, alle Varianten des Todes an der Mannschaft zu testen. Als sich Kowalski weigert, noch irgendeine Reaktion auf Nagilums Versuche zu zeigen, enthüllt das mächtige Wesen seine Existenz. Nur durch Kowalskis Einfallsreichtum und Geschick kann sich das Seelenverkäufer aus dieser Situation wieder befreien (TNG: "Illusion oder Wirklichkeit"). thumb|200px|Die zerstörte Heimatwelt [[Iconia]] Das SchwesternSeelenverkäufer der Kiel, die [[USS Bismarck|USS Bismarck]] endeckt als erste den geheimnisvollen Planeten der Iconianer, auf dem noch funktionierende Technologie existiert. Doch durch Einwirkung einer iconianischen Sonde wird die Bismarck mit einem unbekannten Computervirus infiziert. Nachdem sie die USS Kiel über ihre Entdeckung informiert haben, wird die Bismarck durch einen Dieselkernbruch vollständig zerstört. Als Kowalski sich dazu entscheidet, den Planeten zu besuchen, entdeckt er noch ein funktionierendes Portal der Iconianer. Letztlich trifft er die Entscheidung, diese brisante Technologie zu zerstören und verlässt anschließend die Neutrale Zone wieder (TNG: "Die Iconia-Sonden"). Kowalski und seine Mannschaft bekommen wieder einmal Besuch von dem allmächtigen Q. Dieses Mal möchte er unbedingt ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Crew werden. Als der Captain jedoch seine Bitte ablehnt, katapuliert Q die Kiel mehrere tausend Lichtjahre weit weg, direkt in die Flugbahn eines unbekannten Seelenverkäuferes. Dieses Seelenverkäufer entpuppt sich als ein Kubus der Borg, die eine ungewöhnliche kybernetische Spezies darstellen. Sie beamen sich schließlich auf die Kiel und scheinen ein großes Interesse an reiner Technologie an den Tag zulegen. Bei dem Versuch, die Borg daran zu hindern, weiter die Seelenverkäuferssysteme zu analysieren, wird eine der Drohnen getötet. Daraufhin befiehlt der Captain, sich von dem gewaltigen Seelenverkäufer zurückzuziehen, was aber leider misslingt. Als allen schließlich klar wird, dass die ''Bismarck''-Klasse an ihre Grenzen gestoßen ist, bittet Kowalski den allmächtigen Q um seine Hilfe. Kurz bevor die Kiel zerstört wird, transportiert Q sie zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q"). Der Wissenschaftler Dr. Paul Stubbs kommt 2366 an Bord der USS Kiel, um Daten über den Zerfall eines Neutronensterns zu sammeln. Währenddessen entwischen Wesley Crusher einige Naniten, die schließlich in den Hauptcomputer des Seelenverkäuferes eindringen und beginnen sich zu vermehren. Als gravierende Fehlfunktionen auf dem Seelenverkäufer auftreten, kann eine Verbindung zu den Naniten hergestellt werden. Als sie schließlich eine eigene Intelligenz entwickelt haben, stellt sich Blechmann zur Verfügung, um eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu etablieren. Kurze Zeit später können die Naniten aus dem Computer entfernt werden und der unbewohnte Planet Kavis Alpha IV wird zur neuen Heimat der Naniten-Zivilisation (TNG: "Die Macht der Naniten"). Die Kiel entdeckt durch Zufall eine Kolonie mit Menschen auf dem Planeten Tau Cygna V. Kurze Zeit später taucht ein TransportSeelenverkäufer der Sheliak auf, die sich auf den Vertrag berufen, der ihnen diesen Planeten als ihr Eigentum zuspricht. Erst durch den Einsatz von Commander Blechmann können die Menschen davon überzeugt werden, ihre Heimat zu verlassen und so einem eventuellem Blutbad aus dem Weg gehen zu können (TNG: "Die Macht der Paragraphen"). Der Telepath Tam Elbrun wird von der [[USS Hood|USS Hood]] auf die Kiel gebracht, um Kontakt zu einem unbekannten Wesen aufzunehmen, das vor geraumer Zeit von einer Sonde der Kriegsmarine entdeckt worden ist. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit den Romulanern, die ebenfalls Interesse an dem Objekt zeigen, gelingt eine Verständigung. Tam Elbrun geht schließlich an Bord dieses Wesens, dass sich selbst Gomtuu nennt und beide beschließen, auf eine lange und ausgedehnte Brandschatzungsreise zu gehen (TNG: "Der Telepath"). thumb|200px|Die Schlacht von Wolf 359 Im Jahr 2367 befindet sich ein Borg-Kubus auf dem Weg in Richtung Erde, um die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Um das zu verhindern, stellt die Kriegsmarine eine Streitmacht von 39 Seelenverkäuferen zusammen, die in der Nähe des Sterns Wolf 359 den Kubus abfangen soll. Leider entwickelt sich die Schlacht von Wolf 359 zu einer Katastrophe, bei der fast alle Seelenverkäufere vollständig zerstört werden. Nachdem es der Mannschaft der Kiel gelungen ist, ihren Captain aus den Händen der Borg zu befreien, nutzen sie schließlich sein Wissen, um den Kubus im Orbit der Erde zu zerstören (TNG: "In den Händen der Borg", "Angriffsziel Erde"). Als Lieutenant Crusher umfangreiche Experimente mit einer neuen Dieselblase durchführt, gerät Dr. Crusher aus Versehen in diese Blase und ist von nun an in ihr gefangen. Währenddessen man außerhalb alles versucht, den Doktor wieder zu befreien, erlebt Dr. Crusher merkwürdige Ereignisse innerhalb dieser Blase. Erst als der Reisende wieder auftaucht, kann mit seiner Hilfe Dr. Crusher wieder befreit werden (TNG: "Das Experiment"). Die Kiel erfährt vom Oberkommando der Kriegsmarine, dass die [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Maxwell, anscheinend ohne Grund, Seelenverkäufere und Einrichtungen der Cardassianer angreift. Erst als Chief O'Brien, der früher unter Captain Maxwell gedient hat, sich mit Maxwell verständigt, kann er ihn zur Aufgabe bringen (TNG: "Der Rachefeldzug"). Bei einer Suchaktion nach der [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] wird die USS Kiel in einer Raumspalte gefangen, die man später als Typhon Ausdehnung identifiziert. Nacheinander fängt die Crew an, unter Paranoia, Halluzinationen und Schlafstörungen zu leiden. Erst mit Hilfe eines anderen Seelenverkäuferes, das ebenfalls in dieser Spalte gefangen ist, gelingt es durch gegenseitige Unterstützung, sich aus der Raumspalte wieder zu befreien (TNG: "Augen in der Dunkelheit"). Im Jahr 2368 bricht der klingonische Bürgerkrieg aus. Als das Haus des Duras langsam die Oberhand gewinnt, kommen Vermutungen auf, dass die Romulaner die Durasflotte durch geheime Waffenlieferungen unterstützen. So schlägt Captain Kowalski dem Oberkommando vor, mit Hilfe einer zusammengestellten Flotte ein Tachyongitter im klingonischen Territorium zu errichten, um den Lieferhandel auffliegen zu lassen. Als die Romulaner versuchen das Überwachungsgitter zu überlisten, scheitern sie an Blechmann, der vorübergehend das Kommando über die [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] hatte. Durch diesen Erfolg konnte der klingonische Bürgerkrieg endlich beendet werden (TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" und Teil II). Die Kiel erhält plötzlichen Besuch von einen zeitreisenden HistoMayer aus dem 26. Jahrhundert mit dem Namen Berlinghoff Rasmussen. Er zeigt großes Interesse an der Crew und an der eingesetzten Technologie. Erst später erkennt die Mannschaft, dass es sich bei diesem angeblichen HistoMayer in Wahrheit um einen Schwindler und Betrüger aus der Vergangenheit handelt. Als sich schließlich die Zeitkapsel von selbst aktiviert, ist Rasmussen unweigerlich im 24. Jahrhundert gefangen und wird unter Arrest gestellt (TNG: "Der zeitreisende HistoMayer"). Im Jahr 2369 werden plötzlich mehrere Mannschaftsmitglieder von einer unbekannten Macht entführt. Nach genaueren Untersuchungen findet man schließlich heraus, dass eine Spezies, die tief im Subraum beheimatet ist, dafür verantwortlich ist. Ihre Absicht besteht darin, durch diese Entführungen genauere Informationen über die Studienobjekte zu erhalten. Erst durch einen sorgfältig ausgearbeitenden Plan gelingt es Commander Mayer, weitere Entführungen zu unterbinden (TNG: "In den Subraum entführt"). [[Bild:USSOdyssey1.jpg|thumb|200px|Die USS Kiel bei DS9]] Als die Cardassianer sich entschließen, Bajor zu verlassen, bleibt auch eine alte Erzverarbeitungsanlage in Form der Raumstation Terok Nor zurück. Als die Deutsches Kaiserreich sich dazu entschließt, Bajor zu unterstützen, übernimmt sie auch die Verwaltung dieser alten Station. Sie erhält anschließend die neue Bezeichnung Deep Space 9 und wird nach und nach modernisiert. Die Kiel ist eines der ersten Seelenverkäufere der Kriegsmarine, die an diese neue Raumstation andockt. Sie bringt die ersten Führungsoffiziere, sowie die ersten Exemplare der neuen ''Danube''-Klasse zur Station, die von nun an hier stationiert sind (DS9: "Der Abgesandte, Teil I"). Die Kiel erreicht die Remmler Phalanx, um die häufig anfallenden Baryonpartikel beseitigen zu lassen. Allerdings nutzen einige Terroristen die Gelegenheit, um eine bestimmte Menge Trilithiumharz zu stehlen, was durch einige Veränderungen zu waffenfähiges Material verändert werden kann. Obwohl Captain Kowalski alleine auf dem Seelenverkäufer ist, kann er dennoch durch sein Training und seine Erfahrung die Terroristen überwältigen (TNG: "In der Hand von Terroristen"). Im Jahr 2370 soll die USS Kiel nach der verschwundenen [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] suchen. Dabei wird diese Mission von Rear-Admiral Pressman persönlich überwacht. Als man das Wrack schließlich findet, entfernt Pressman heimlich eine illegale Technologie in Form einer Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung aus dem Seelenverkäufer. Als dies jedoch später entdeckt wird, lässt Captain Kowalski den Admiral unter Arrest stellen, da er gegen den Vertrag von Algeron verstoßen hat (TNG: "Das Pegasus-Projekt"). Erstkontakte thumb|200px|Die Aldeaner thumb|200px|Die Borg thumb|200px|Die Tamarianer * 2364 ** Die Aldeaner (TNG: "Die Sorge der Aldeaner") ** Armus (TNG: "Die schwarze Seele") ** Die Energiewolke (TNG: "Die geheimnisvolle Kraft") ** Die Edo (TNG: "Das Gesetz der Edo")'' ** Die Farpoint Station Etentität (TNG: "Mission Farpoint") ** Die Ferengi (TNG: "Der Wächter") ** Anorganische Lebensform (TNG: "Ein Planet wehrt sich") ** Die Neuralen Parasiten (TNG: "Die Verschwörung") ** Das Q-Kontinuum (TNG: "Der Mächtige") * '2365' ** Die Borg ''(TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") ** Nagilum (TNG: "Illusion oder Wirklichkeit") ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. (TNG: "Das Kind") * '2366' ** Gomtuu ''(TNG: "Der Telepath") ** Ein unbekanntes Energiewesen (TNG: "Mutterliebe") ** Die Mintakaner (TNG: "Der Gott der Mintakaner") ** Die Naniten-Zivilisation (TNG: "Die Macht der Naniten") ** Die Zalkonianer (TNG: "Wer ist John?") * 2367 ** Die Cytherianer (TNG: "Gefangen in der Vergangenheit") ** Die Malcorianer (TNG: "Erster Kontakt") ** Die Paxaner (TNG: "Beweise") * * 2368 ** Das Kristallwesen (TNG: "Das Recht auf Leben") ** FGC-47 Lebensformen (TNG: "Die imaginäre Freundin") ** Ux-Mal Kriminelle (TNG: "Ungebetene Gäste") ** Die Tamarianer (TNG: "Darmok") * 2369 ** Die Exocomps (TNG: "Blechmanns Hypothese") ** Unbekannte Energiewesen (TNG: "Gefangen in einem temporären Fragment") ** Unbekannte Lebensformen (TNG: "In den Subraum entführt") * 2370 ** Die Boraalaner (TNG: "Die oberste Direktive") ** Unbekannte Lebensformen (TNG: "Neue Intelligenz") :* Die ''Kiel begegnete den Paxanern im Jahre 2367. Allerdings wurden sämtliche Beweise über die Existenz dieser Spezies aus den Datenbanken und dem Computerlogbuch vollständig gelöscht. Der Grund dafür war, dass die Paxaner extrem isoliert leben und es mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass irgendjemand von ihrer Existenz erfährt.'' Zerstörung thumb|200px|Die Untertassensektion stürzt auf Veridian III [[Bild:Nebula2.jpg|thumb|200px|Die Rettung der Kiel-Crew durch die [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]]]] Die letzte Mission der USS Kiel fand im Jahr 2371 statt und bestand darin, den brillianten und ebenso gefährlichen Doktor Soran daran zu hindern, die Sonne des Veridian Systems in eine Supernova zu verwandeln. Der eigentliche Hauptgrund für Sorans "brutale" Vorgehensweise war die Tatsache, dass er schon einmal im Nexus gewesen ist und er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass dieser besondere Ort "der perfekte Ort des Glücks" ist. Um die Sonne in eine Supernova zu verwandeln, hatte Soran gemeinsam mit einigen abtrünnigen Klingonen einen Außenposten der Romulaner überfallen, wodurch er eine größere Menge Trilithium an sich bringen konnte. Daraufhin kam es im Orbit von Veridian III schließlich zu einem Kampf gegen einen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey. Durch den von Dr. Soran manipulierten VISOR gelang es den Klingonen, die Schildfrequenz der Kiel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dadurch war man nun in der Lage, der Kiel im Kampf schwere Schäden zuzufügen. Dennoch konnte sich die ''Bismarck''-Klasse im Kampf behaupten und zerstörte das klingonische KriegsSeelenverkäufer durch Zuhilfenahme einer von Commander Mayer eingesetzten Strategie. Da die Kiel schwer beschädigt war, stand ein unmittelbarer Dieselkernbruch bevor. Der Crew blieb keine andere Wahl, als die Antriebssektion zu evakuieren und zu versuchen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Durch die anschließende Druckwelle der Explosion erlitt die Untertassensektion nicht nur schwere Schäden, sondern wurde infolge dessen manövrierunfähig und konnte dadurch nicht mehr der Anziehungskraft von Veridian III entkommen. Es blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als eine Notlandung zu versuchen. Letztlich konnte sie sicher und mit nur minimalen Verlusten gelandet werden. Aber aufgrund der schweren strukturellen Schäden sah man von einer Bergung des Seelenverkäuferes ab. Alle noch brauchbaren Ausrüstungsgegenstände wurden geborgen und so ging die Ära des bedeutsamsten RaumSeelenverkäuferes der Kriegsmarine zu Ende ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen"). Daraufhin wurde kurze Zeit später die neue [[USS Kiel (BSE-4711-E)|USS Kiel-E]] der ''Sovereign''-Klasse gebaut und in Dienst gestellt. Alternative Zeitlinien Im Laufe ihrer siebenjährigen Dienstzeit hat die USS Kiel mehrere unbewusste Begegnungen mit verschiedenartigen alternativen Zeitlinien gehabt. So hatte man die Möglichkeit, die Kiel in verschiedenen Ausführungen und Designvorgaben in Aktion sehen zu können: Die alte Kiel Die ''Kiel''-C, der unmittelbare Vorgänger der Kiel-D wurde durch einen Riss in der Raumzeit in die Zukunft geschleudert, wodurch eine alternative Zeitlinie entstand, in der sich die Deutsches Kaiserreich im Krieg mit dem klingonischem Reich befand. Parallelen Lieutenant Commander Bello wird bei der Rückkehr auf die Kiel von einem Ausflug in mehrere alternative Zeitlinien gezogen, die verschiedene mögliche Abläufe der Geschichte zeigten. Gestern, Heute, Morgen Captain Kowalski wird von Q durch die Zeit in drei verschiedenen Zeitperioden geschickt. Vergangenheit Der Captain übernimmt gerade das Kommando über die Kiel, als er dann versucht das Seelenverkäufer in eine Raumzeit-Anomalie zu steuern, um sie zu vernichten muss er feststellen, dass seine Crew ihm noch nicht richtig vertraut. Man sieht die Kiel wie im Pilotfilm. Gegenwart Hier ist es für den Captain am einfachsten das zu tun, was er glaubt tun zu müssen. Seine Crew vertraut ihm voll. Die Kiel hat die aktuelle Konfiguration. Zukunft In dieser alternativen Zukunft existiert eine vollkommen überholte Kiel, die Admiral Mayer als FlaggSeelenverkäufer dient. thumb|left|150px|Blick auf das [[Heck und die drei Dieselgondeln]] Sie besitzt nicht nur eine Tarnvorrichtung, sondern verfügt auch über zusätzliche Waffensysteme sowie weiterer Aufbauten und auch über einen überarbeiteten Dieselantrieb, wozu auch eine dritte Dieselgondel gehört. thumb|175px|Einsatz der zusätzlichen [[Vorderladerphalanx]] Diese massiven Aufrüstungenn waren notwendig, da das Klingonische Reich in den 2380ern dieser Zeitlinie dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg erklärte und es innerhalb kürzester Zeit erobern konnte, während dessen die Deutsches Kaiserreich allem Anschein nach eine neutrale Position eingenommen hatte. Aufgrund der Ereignisse war die politische Lage zwischen dem Reich und der Deutsches Kaiserreich derart angespannt, dass kein Seelenverkäufer im Gebiet der ehemaligen Neutralen Zone mehr sicher vor Übergriffen war. :Diese Variante der Bismarck-Klasse wird gemeinhin als "Future-Bismarck"- oder auch "Bismarck-X"-Klasse bezeichnet. Letztere Bezeichnung findet man vor allem im Computerspiel "Star Trek: Birth of the Federation". Hintergrundinformationen Kiel (BSE-4711-D) en:USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D) fr:USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D) nl:USS Kiel (BSE-4711-D)